


My Fair Lady

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Death, Gen, all the tears, skeleton hand, sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno talks to Kaya after she dies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fair Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Mi linda señorita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735768) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



"At least we had a few years together, right Kaya?" Zeno swallowed hard as he held her cold hand, willing it to be warm again. Kaya was so warm, she was full of smiles and laughter and sunshine and this was all wrong. But everyone left him eventually.

 

"Don't wait in heaven too long for Zeno," he murmured, squeezing the hand tighter. "Zeno didn't tell you this before, but Zeno can't come to heaven like Kaya can, or like any of Zeno's brothers or his King. Ah! Zeno didn't tell Kaya," he smiled and imagined her sitting next to him, blankets wrapped around her shoulders as she ate some of the fruit he had brought her. "Zeno helped protect King Hiryuu, fifty or sixty years ago. You didn't know your husband was such an old man, did you?"

 

There hadn't been any reply for days now, but he still went on, needing to fill the silence with something. He had noticed his stomach growling, but he didn't want to get up and eat anything and leave her alone, especially if she suddenly woke up and wondered where he was.

 

_You know better, Zeno. You know better than to think she's going to open her eyes. No one else did for you._

Still, Kaya was younger than Zeno and Hiryuu and Shuten and Abi and Guen. She shouldn't be so still and silent and cold. Maybe he should put more blankets on her; maybe another prayer would bring her soul back to him.

 

He moved to get up, but her hand was closed around him tightly and Zeno choked back a sob. "Ah, Kaya doesn't want Zeno to move! Zeno understands and will stay by Kaya all the time, then." He shivered a little, but Kaya had to be colder and she didn’t want him to go. She had said she had been alone because of being sick and Zeno couldn't get sick, so if he was here, she didn't have to be alone.

 

He talked about his life until his voice grew hoarse and then went to a whisper; about his childhood in his village, his family and friends. How he once listened to the god's voices and conveyed their messages, until a golden dragon had come down from the heavens and offered him a choice to serve the gods directly by protecting a god-turned-human.

 

"And so, Kaya—here I was, the young weakling, useless one of the group—" he laughed and shook his head. "No one knew how cool Zeno could be to protect his King, but Hiryuu didn't want Zeno to get hurt like that." He rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. He had never been able to protect Hiryuu the way the others did and he had broken so many promises.

 

He wouldn't break this one. He had promised to love and protect Kaya forever and that began with not leaving her alone. Not when she still had that little smile on her face. He could almost hear her voice in his ears, the touch of her hand on his shoulder. That touch was much warmer than the one he had now.

 

"Zeno was all alone too, Kaya," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her cheek. It was cold and waxy, too but in Zeno's mind, it was warm and flushed with embarrassment at Zeno's show of affection. She had cried when he said he loved her and wanted to marry her. He didn't want to see her cry again, but he also didn't think that meant she wouldn’t make any sounds again.

 

He didn't think too much about time passing. So much time had passed already that days or weeks or even months were like seconds to him anymore. There was only him and the sound of the rain or the wind or snow; the sound of his stomach growling and his body eating away his muscles until his powers kicked in and rebuilt everything back up again, stronger than ever for a time. He drifted into blackness for a time and then awoke with a start, certain he had heard a voice calling his name out of the blackness.

 

When he opened his eyes, not even Kaya's face was there to smile up at him. The hand he held was nothing by bone now, the grip lightened and his hand falling free. He wiped away his tears again, breathing in deep.  

 

"Kaya is right," Zeno agreed to the silence in the air. "Zeno needs to try and move around now and send Kaya off to the heavens properly. Even if Zeno can't hear the gods anymore, they can still hear him and Kaya can hear Zeno too, up in the Heavens. Zeno just asks Kaya to look after his king and his brothers and if Kaya finds them, she'll never be alone again. They'll really great and take care of Zeno's wife." His voice cracked. "They'll be so surprised when you tell them, Kaya—"

 

He stood up, clothes ragged and smelling around him and he shivered in the sudden blast of cold air that he really felt for the first time since Kaya died.

 

"Don't worry, Kaya—" He lifted her gently, the rags of her clothing falling to pieces in his hands as he lifted the delicate bones of her frame. She was so light now, when Zeno had struggled before to lift her. "Zeno will make sure that you rest peacefully now."

 

 


End file.
